


Just Another Day

by ujihun



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: 00 line cameos. also they're fools but tbh i am too, Based off a Prompt I saw, M/M, Witches, goth!geonhak, not a witch!geonhak, not sure what i did i'm sorry lol, now he just really likes black lol, or well it's supposed to be goth!geonhak but it didn't really work out, witch!youngjo, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ujihun/pseuds/ujihun
Summary: "No, I am not the witch," Geonhak replies immediately.He's gotten this question probably a billion times now. It's nothing new, has happened hundreds of times before that it might as well be a nearly daily occurrence (and it probably is).In which Geonhak, local goth, gets mistaken as the witch of the forest he lives in. This happens probably 268 times a month.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Kim Youngjo | Ravn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> so i saw a prompt thing on a twitter screenshot posted on instagram (as social media tends to go) and i just got carried away?? except i didn't really follow the prompt all that much lol
> 
> the prompt read as: "hot goth in the woods that keeps answering the door and sighing and going 'no, i'm not the witch, he lives over there' and points across the street to a dazzling pretty boy wearing a gold waistcoat who's waving excitedly at them. this happens 268 times a month" so credit to @johannesevans on twitter since i'm not original enough to make my own ideas-
> 
>   
> also, a short scene of how this fic was probably birthed -
> 
> me: oh gosh oh golly gee... i have my fic to update,, i should work on that  
> me: but i should also probably check if i have assignments due soon,,  
> me:  
> me:  
> me, who did literally none of the above: but what if, instead, i-
> 
> unbeta'd so all errors are mine!

* * *

There's knocking at the door. A lot of knocking. Extremely insistent knocking that makes Geonhak want to tear out every hair that sits upon his scalp if it doesn't stop any time soon.

It's probably half past six in the morning if Geonhak is measuring the amount of sunlight that's pouring past his window blinds correctly.

And according to his calculations, he needs approximately 35.2 minutes to accidentally doze on and off again, 14 minutes to actually wake up properly, and then probably 27.5 minutes if he rushes to take a shower, brush his teeth, and change his clothes.

But the knocking doesn't seem like it's dying down any time soon, actually growing louder by the minute, and Geonhak has no choice but to abandon his usual daily morning routine to drag himself out of bed far too early than he would like and answer the door in his dreadfully worn out, dark pajamas and his cropped black bangs fashioned like he's just braved a tornado.

"Do you not know what time it is?" Geonhak hisses after tearing his door open (and nearly tearing the door _off_ its hinges), his morning voice hoarse and crackly.

There's not one boy, but three of them, standing before his door. They all seem relatively old enough to know that entering the forest notorious for abnormalities at ass o' clock in the morning is not exactly the best idea, and yet here they are anyway, fidgeting and wide-eyed at the sight of him.

"Are y—"

"No, I am not the witch," Geonhak replies immediately.

He's gotten this question probably a billion times now. It's nothing new, has happened hundreds of times before that it might as well be a nearly daily occurrence, and yet each time a new face comes to rudely intrude onto his private property, Geonhak feels irritated all the same.

Via muscle memory of doing this way too many times before, Geonhak jabs his pointing finger to his right without even looking.

"If you're looking for the witch, he lives over there," Geonhak grumbles.

Where he's pointing, a dashing young man standing at his own house some short distance away quite literally beams when he realizes he's been finally noticed, and he waves enthusiastically as if he was expecting these three strangers. The action jostles this notable white coat that sits upon his shoulders, something that's meant to signify that he is the witch of the forest.

He's quite literally glowing, maybe even _sparkling_ , emitting this not-so-human aura that signifies that _he indeed_ is the witch these boys are looking for.

The three boys form an O with their mouths at the realization, and Geonhak sighs exaggeratedly.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do?" Geonhak questions while yawning deeply.

"Not at all."

One boy - whose hair is a vibrant royal blue - admits proudly, grinning in such a way that Geonhak can tell that _this_ one is most likely the primary instigator of the group.

Geonhak stares at him incredulously, at a loss for words.

"To be fair, you do happen to look more like a witch than the actual witch," the boy - whose long blonde hair is neatly tied back into a ponytail - comments nonchalantly, not a care in this world. "Your house is literally black, you're wearing black, and I was fully convinced that you were going to turn us into frogs when you opened the door."

A vein pops in Geonhak's neck.

The last boy, whose arm is linked together with the blonde one, gasps dramatically as if he's the one who had just been openly offended.

Geonhak has never been so bewildered - and _tired,_ so damn tired - in his entire life (and oh, how he really, _really_ wishes he could indeed turn them all into frogs).

"Ju, be nice! We _did_ just wake this poor guy up this early in the morning," the boy who had gasped scolds.

(Geonhak thinks he probably likes this boy a little more than the other two.)

"It's Giwook's fault, not mine," the blonde boy apparently called Ju shrugs, in which the boy with the blue hair and guiltless pride - who's probably named Giwook, considering process of elimination - just grins widely and mischievously.

"But _you_ were the one who came with us anyway, Myeong," Giwook notes.

"I just wanted to make sure you guys wouldn't get yourselves _killed!_ " The one apparently called Myeong wails.

It's like the three boys have forgotten that Geonhak is even there as the begin to bicker amongst themselves, leaving Geonhak all the more vexed, and the witch that was originally sought just waiting patiently ay his own porch.

"While it's been lovely meeting you guys," Geonhak hisses, voice dripping with sarcasm and exhaustion and a hostility that makes the one called Myeong shriek suddenly, "why don't you guys do this on - oh, I don't know - _the actual witch's hous_ e and let me, a _non-witch_ , get his fucking sleep?"

Myeong bristles at Geonhak's booming voice, face paling as if he thinks Geonhak will eat him. It kind of makes him feel bad, but Geonhak feels like he's losing years off of his lifespan by the _minute_ , and he's really not mentally equipped to continue handling a bunch of nosy, noisy boys on his front porch at what Geonhak guesses is 6:42am.

"I'm so sorry, we'll never bother you again!" Myeong exclaims, before elbowing the two boys by his side.

"Sorry, mister," Ju says with a bow of his head, though Geonhak can easily tell there's not a single drop of remorse in that apology.

Myeong hurriedly makes a dramatic turn of his heels and grabs both of the other boys by their collars in the direction of the actual witch's house where the actual witch greets them with a lively smile.

With a roll of his eyes, Geonhak slams the door - loudly, for added effect, and to really enunciate the fact he does not want to be bothered again - and drags himself back to his bedroom.

It's just another day as Kim Geonhak, the man who isn't a witch but gets mistaken for one anyway.

☽

There's knocking on Geonhak's door again. This time, however, it's much more polite and less like it's coming from a bunch of unruly kids trying to bust his door down.

It's also a knock Geonhak has come to recognize, all timid and friendly just like its owner - the owner that makes butterflies come to life inside his stomach - and Geonhak has to hide his excitement (which he does very poorly) before he scrambles to the door.

When he opens the door hastily, the owner of the knocking smiles brightly when his eyes land on Geonhak. He's glowing, a long coat the color of pristine ivory draped over his shoulders like a mystical cape (and it honestly might as well be one).

"Oh hey _hyung_ , what are you doing here?" Geonhak says like the stupid fool he is, as if it isn't already obvious as to why his _only neighbor in the entire forest_ is dropping by.

"I figured I should pay compensation for having yet another round of curious humans pestering you," Youngjo says as he leans against the door frame, grinning that pretty feline smile that makes Geonhak's heart throb.

"It isn't your fault though," Geonhak murmurs fondly, hoping the warmth of his face hasn't translated into blush yet. "But it's also not my fault you don't dress very witch-like."

Youngjo laughs and welcomes himself in as he tends to do whenever he visits - he practically lives in Geonhak's house half the time anyway - and he toes off his nice shoes that Geonhak can't help but notice probably cost worth more than Geonhak's life.

"Well, enlighten me, Geonhak, what is a witch supposed to dress like?"

"No idea, but it's probably not as bright as you dress," Geonhak snorts. "You look more like a fairy than a witch with how vibrant you are."

Though Geonhak jokes like this, both of them know that Youngjo is never going to change his fashion sense (and Geonhak would really rather keep it that way).

Youngjo, as per usual, has that white coat of his that he never goes anywhere without. He looks like a prince no matter what because of it, even though today he's unfittingly wearing a dark blue printed t-shirt and bleached out jeans that are too casual for the elegant coat.

If Youngjo isn't bright enough, so is his house - just like the witch himself, his cozy cabin is bustling with color, painted with lavenders and soft, herby greens, and a colorful glow emitting from the windows that could only be coming from whatever new potion he's been brewing.

Geonhak, on the contrary, lives in blackness. There's a reason he had moved into the middle of a supposedly isolated forest, moving all of his black wardrobe and black furniture away from the rest of society.

And as witches are usually associated with black, it's understandable that Geonhak, an absolute entity of darkness, would be the one getting mistaken as the witch.

(The nice thing about being surrounded by black is that whenever Youngjo stops by, he always manages to look like a star.

And it's really fitting because not only does Youngjo light up Geonhak's home, he also lights up Geonhak's life in general.)

"They were nice kids, by the way," Youngjo says instead of addressing Geonhak's little joke.

"Hm, were they? Didn't seem like it," Geonhak mumbles disdainfully.

Youngjo laughs, eyes creasing. "Oh, don't be so hard on them. They're certainly far better than the self-proclaimed 'witch slayer' who paid us a visit last year."

Some time over a year ago, Geonhak had gotten his usual unwanted visitor. The only catch was that the unwanted visitor was some guy who insisted he was a witch slayer, and with the usual assumption that Geonhak was said witch, it can be assumed that things didn't go very well.

Even though the 'witch slayer' had been thankfully transformed into a slug by Youngjo, Geonhak has to admit that he would rather have those three boys visit again than have another hostile hero-wannabe.

"Fair enough," he mutters, grimacing deeply over the memory.

"Plus, it was their idea to bring you a gift," Youngjo continues, ignoring Geonhak bitterly reminiscing. "Though I'm the one who picked it out."

Geonhak simply raises an eyebrow. Youngjo looks like had come empty-handed, bringing nothing but his luminescent, luminous self.

Though Youngjo could easily magically teleport something into Geonhak's arms, the witch honestly likes to be 'traditional' and hand carry whenever he _does_ bring gifts.

"What gift—" Geonhak starts to say, but then Youngjo suddenly steps very close, _really_ close, close enough that the tips of their noses brush together.

His voice stutters to a halt, as does his heart in his chest, and his eyes widen in bewilderment at how the witch is literally less than a breath away.

"Me. I'm your gift," Youngjo responds cheekily.

Geonhak can only hopelessly stare, entranced as if Youngjo's hypnotized him (which has happened before, actually, but that's another story).

He knows full well about the galaxies that swim in the depths of Youngjo's eyes, trapped as if the witch had stolen them from the sky himself. His eyes are a typical warm brown at a glance but Geonhak knows it's more than that, swirls of indigo and violet dancing with light reflecting off his irises in such a way it looks like a bunch of stars.

(They're maybe Geonhak's favorite part of Youngjo, as if Youngjo as a whole isn't already his favorite.)

Youngjo holds Geonhak closely by hips, pretty little coy smile of his plastered on his face. Geonhak barely gets another second to stare into those eyes before Youngjo makes his move. The witch closes the gap between them, though it's for less than a second, a tiny peck that feels more like a mere brushing of their lips. Even with how brief and small it had been, it's still more than enough for Geonhak's face and ears to feel like they've been set aflame.

In truth, this is nothing new between them. For months, almost a year now, Youngjo has prrofessed his love for Geonhak at least five times a week.

If getting visited by idiots is Geonhak's least favorite part of his week, then getting little gifts of Youngjo's affection is his most favorite.

"B-by any chance, does your gift take returns?" Geonhak sputters out, ever the professional of ruining sweet moments like this.

A warm, sturdy hand comes to cup Geonhak's cheek, which really doesn't help the ridiculous blush that's spread across his entire face.

"Nope. I'm here to stay, unfortunately," Youngjo chuckles lightly.

Geonhak, as the stubborn and easily flustered man that he is, pinches the fleshy part of Youngjo's torso. The witch jumps and yelps at the sudden attack, which in turn sets off several little sparks in the air that look like miniature fireworks. When the tiny firework show has ceased and Youngjo's lips have curled into a childish pout, Geonhak chuckles and gets up close to Youngjo again.

"You're lucky I like you," Geonhak hums before he gives Youngjo a little peck of his own.

It's just another day as Kim Geonhak, the one who is _still_ not a witch, but does so happen to be the witch's boyfriend.

☾

(An aggressive knocking sounds at the door, interrupting a very important and vital cuddle session that Geonhak was thoroughly enjoying.

"Two in one day? We should really get you a sign or something," Youngjo laughs, and Geonhak just groans, resting his head against Youngjo's shoulder.

Just another day as Kim Geonhak indeed.)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> random bonus idea that i just had that not only does geonhak move to this forest expecting to live alone but accidentally ends up dating the witch that lives there, he also accidentally just attracts all the forest animals like a disney princess (in which the forest animals are seoho the squirrel, keonhee the rabbit, and hwanwoong the fox) and he just has to deal with them occasionally breaking into his household as well
> 
> yeah i think that makes sense
> 
> anyway i hope everyone's staying safe and healthy!!
> 
> —  
> [my art instagram](https://www.instagram.com/akihisae/)  
> [my twitter](https://www.twitter.com/ujihun_/)


End file.
